This invention relates to a suspension system that incorporates a torque beam that can be connected to a variety of axle seat assemblies and to the form of a bushing for mounting the torque beam to a hanger. The invention further relates to means to break the torque beam free of the axle seat assembly even though rusted in place.
There are several embodiments to the invention. These embodiments differ primarily in the different structure of the axle seat assembly. Some axle seat assemblies are overslung and some are underslung. All are designed to accommodate various installation parameters dictated by the kind of vehicle with which the suspension system is to be installed and the kind of air spring that is to be used. Also important is the location of the axle relative to the chassis and relative to the hanger.
Each of the suspension systems of this invention includes a hanger, a torque beam, a bushing assembly for mounting an end of the torque beam to the hanger, an axle seat assembly connected to the vehicle axle, an air spring mounted between the axle seat assembly and the chassis, and means for connecting the torque beam to the axle seat assembly. Each axle seat assembly may be distinct in structure, but it has means defining a sleeve. The torque beam has means defining a tubular member that is complementary to the sleeve. The tubular member is fitted telescopically within the sleeve and connected rigidly in place. The connecting means includes bolts and spacer plates between the sides of the tubular member and the inner sides of the sleeve.
In an embodiment of the invention, one of these spacer plates can be knocked free in the event of rust so that the parts can be more readily separated. Also, the means defining the sleeve of the axle seat assembly may include straps across the lower side of the torque beam that are removable to further facilitate separation of the components.
The bushing assembly includes an inner sleeve, an outer sleeve, and an annular elastomeric member between the inner and outer sleeves. The outer sleeve is formed at an end of the torque rod. The elastomeric member has special recesses in it to facilitate flow of the elastomeric member under compression.